


Don't Forget To Count

by VictoriaGreyshaw5622



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, M/M, Pain Kink, Shameless Smut, Vampire Sex, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaGreyshaw5622/pseuds/VictoriaGreyshaw5622
Summary: Au where Rhett and Link still host GMM but Link is a secret vampire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend a while ago and he gave me permission to share.  
> So....have some fun vampire sex. :)

It's twenty three minutes past 9pm. You're eight minutes late and you know you've checked the time at least twice that many times. The conversation you had with him a few days ago plays over and over in your head. Why is this elevator going so slow? Should you have taken the stairs? His voice rings in your ears. "9:15 sharp. Don't keep me waiting." He would believe your story about misplacing your house key, hellish traffic and getting a little turned around in the massive building wouldn't he? It's not that you sat on your bed for over an hour rethinking this whole thing. No...you want this. You're ready, you've been wanting this for as long as you can remember. No he will hear you out, forgive your tardiness and everything will go as planned. He wants you too after all. 

*ding* When the metal doors open, the first thing you see is a bodyguard. Intense looking guy dressed in black. He's standing in front of a big white door. The look on his face is almost deadpan, but there's a protective gleam in his eyes. As if he's guarding some irreplaceable gem. Then it hits you,that's Rhett... And Link is in there. The wall of a man is indeed guarding something precious. And dangerous. A shiver runs through your body as you walk up to the heavily armed man. Before you get a chance to introduce yourself he speaks. "Are you his 9:15?" You stammer for a second before nodding. He knocks on the door and you hear that angelic voice again. "Send him in." You walk though the doorway and your eyes flitter all over the massive room. They settle on Link. To say you feel a bit inferior would be an understatement. You awkwardly drop your gaze and readjust your over sized t-shirt under your Rhett & Link hoodie. You thought it was enduring to wear it, now you feel foolish for showing up in anything less than a three piece suit. Damn this man is beautiful. How did you get this lucky? Why you? Why does he want you, what's so special... "You're late." Link looks at you sternly. "I warned you not to keep me waiting, didn't I?" he asks in a tone laced with ice. You're not entirely sure why but you fall to your knees and start blabbering every apologetic word you can think of. Suddenly his hands are on you, pulling you back up to your feet. You look up into those eyes...you think you could very happily drown in those azure pools. "You weren't having second thoughts, were you, dear?" One large hand is cradling your face and the other has snuck down to your waist. You very truthfully say "no". Any doubt you may have had is long gone now. Now you're here. In Link Neal's presence. He's tenderly touching you. This is happening. 

Link smiles warmly and slowly bends down to kiss you. You gasp at the incredible softness of his lips. He lets out a sigh of approval and runs his hand around the back of your neck, effectively pulling you closer, deepening the kiss. Just as you decide that you could do this forever, he trails his mouth down to your neck and begins sucking and licking at your feverish skin. The sensations are overwhelming. The room is full of your gasps and gentle moans. "Mmm...you taste so good...honey" he mouths into your neck. Your knees feel weak at his sweet words. You crane your neck as far as it will go... With the shakiest of voices you ask "mmmplease, please. Please bite me..." He lets out a light chuckle and rakes his fingers through your hair, his nails scratching against your scalp just the way you like. He pulls your head back hard and licks a line from the top of your chest to just under your chin. He yanks your head back to the side and you let out a little yelp. Warm breath is in your ear, "You want me to bite you baby? Want me to make you bleed?" 

You shudder under his touch, pull yourself together and meet his eyes with your own. "Yes please, please Link." This time you feel the growl rumbling from his broad chest. He takes you by the hand and leads you to the large, crimson sectional in the middle of the room. He tells you to get comfortable and relax. He walks over to a trunk at the end of his desk, pulls out something that you can't quite make out. You're watching him closely. Your mind starts wandering back to the "whys and how did this even start and what's gonna happen and" as if he can read your mind he says "You're beautiful, don't worry about why I want you. This is going to be fun I promise." And then he's towering over you again. At some point he unbuttoned his black silk shirt. The strain in his dress pants is right at your eye level now. He pets your head and you surprise yourself that just this simple touch makes you whimper. He's so gentle...you weren't expecting this. Are all vampires like this, you wonder. Again he responds to your thoughts. "No sweetheart, most of us would have sucked you dry by now." Your whole body trembles at hearing that. "I, on the other hand...like taking my time. Now, I want you to suck me for a while, alright?" Your hands fly up to his belt and shaky fingers do their best to undo those goddamn restraints keeping his cock locked up. You're utterly shocked when you see him. There's no way you're going to be able to fit that whole thing in your mouth. But you're sure as hell going to do your best. With his hand still in your hair, sorta massaging your head, you take his cock in your hand and lick a stripe from the base to the tip. He lets out a soft hum and you take him in your mouth. It feels so perfect...the weight of his cock on your tongue, you start sucking him harder now and he strips away the rest of his clothing. He pulls out of your mouth and lifts your hoodie and shirt over your head. He hums again, deep and hungry. He sits down next to you and runs his hands all over your hot skin. Almost like he's trying to warm his cool hands. He presses a hand on your chest urging you to lay back. He undoes your pants and slides them off, kissing your neck, all down your chest and stomach. He wraps his hand around your hard cock and kneels down next to the couch. You prop up on your elbows to look at what he's doing. He's stroking you so nicely it feels so good, too good... "Please... Please Link..." you beg. "Please what." he asks. Your response is just little broken moans and then you feel his hot, wet mouth on you and your head falls back as you let out a series of expletives. "Fuuuck...oh god...mmyes...fuck Link." He bobs his head on you for a few minutes, taking you completely in his mouth, running his tongue around the base...massaging your thighs with his hands. You're going to come if he keeps this up...but you're not about to tell him to stop. 

Just then he pulls off. He keeps stroking you and starts kissing and licking the sensitive skin of your thighs. You feel teeth. It yanks you back to that phone conversation. This is why you're here. He bites you gently at first, slowly increasing the pain. You're afraid to look. Afraid it'll be over too soon. So you stay on your back with your arm over your eyes. He's really biting now, hard and oh it hurts. Link is still rubbing your cock, even if it's almost an afterthought now. You feel a little more pressure and then just sweet moans coming from him. You know he's broken the skin...you know he's feeding on you right now. Every suck and lick feels like a thousand tiny pin pricks combined with the heat of his mouth...there's nothing in the world more intoxicating. 

He sits up from his feast and you mumble at the loss. You look down to see him staring at you. Your blood smeared across his perfect lips, a single drop gliding down his chin. The sight knocks the breath out of you and you feel a bit faint. Strong arms scoop you up and then you're straddling him. Both of your cocks are pressed against each other and the friction is glorious. He runs his hands all over your shoulders and chest, then snakes his arm around your back and pulls you even closer. His mouth is on your neck and he licks and nips at you. You're going crazy and you just need to feel those sparks of pain again. You drape your arms around his strong shoulders and roll your hips on his lap. He reaches to the side and pops the lid of a small bottle of lube. He slicks up his fingers and runs them between your cheeks and rumbles his deep voice in your ear "You want my fingers baby?" he asks. You nod frantically and lift off his legs a little. He presses a finger in and your head nuzzles into his neck with a sigh. He takes a hold of your hair again and pulls your head to the side, exposing your throat. He bites your neck hard and you cry out and rock yourself down as he's adding a second finger. There's a little *pop* and he's drinking you again. Literally sucking life out of you. You can't remember how words work and the pleading noises coming out of you wouldn't allow for that anyway. He releases the wound and without any warning creates a new one under the first. 

Somewhere between the letting go and biting he's added a third finger. You're rolling and rocking and fucking yourself on his long fingers. He pulls your head to the opposite side and starts making new little punctures there. Always sucking and licking between the harsh biting. He leans back a bit to look at the writhing mess he's created. When you catch him staring, a wicked, red smile appears on his previously heavenly face. "Have you been counting? How many times did I bite you?" You immediately say "Three...three times Link...mmm please don't stop...." He chuckles to himself and withdraws his fingers and lifts you high off his thighs. He coats his cock with the slippery liquid and positions himself to your opening. You start to push down but he catches you, he leans forward and bites your chest harder than any of the other times as you push down onto his cock and it's so fucking painful and it feels so incredible. He's moved to another unmarked part of your chest and grinds his teeth into your soft flesh. You're moving on his cock and you both fill the air with pleasured moans. Each time Link bites you, a jolt of electricity shoots through you and the cries that escape from your lips are a little more passionate. Link leans against the back of the couch and places his hands on your waist. You start riding him harder...lifting almost all the way off and then pushing back down hard. His eyes flutter closed as you squeeze even tighter around him. You lean close to his ear and practically beg him to bite you again. He growls against your lips and kisses you harshly. Then he lifts you while standing up and turns you around so you're on your hands and knees. He gets behind you and bites your ass hard enough to make you scream. And then the other side, again making you let out a pained cry. He fucks back into you and squeezes the fresh bite marks. Everything hurts and you feel like you're on fire. He's fucking you so hard you try to find purchase on the fabric of the couch. Link drapes over your back, still fucking you and gets right up to your ear "Come for me. Now." And then his teeth are sinking into your shoulder and that's when you erupt with the most intense orgasm of your life. He finishes shortly after you and he hasn't stopped kissing and caressing every part of you.

He leads you to the bathroom and draws you a hot bath and allows you to come down on your own for a little while. When you walk back into the main room of the office, he's dressed and his face is no longer soaked in your blood. He smiles at you and asks if you're alright. "Yes I'm wonderful" you say. He asks if you want to come by again sometime and you very quickly decide that, yes you will definitely be doing this again. Before you reach the door to leave he comes up to you, kisses your lips, then places a soft kiss to each bite mark. Except the ones on your ass. He grabs your ass with both hands pulls you up on your tiptoes making you look straight into his eyes. "You taste so fucking good. I can't wait to see you again."  
One last kiss before you're floating out the door and back into the elevator. "Did that even just happen?" you think out loud. Then you bump into the elevator wall and a stinging pain shoots up your hip. Yeah, you just fucked Link Neal, the vampire. And he thinks you taste good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed. (:


End file.
